A fuego lento
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Un fic romántico dedicado a Dark Mousy. Sin Niwa, ni Haradas ni Hiwatari. SongFic prohibido :3


**¡Irasshaimase! n.n **

Aquí les presento un One Shot, que también es Song Fic, dedicado a Dark y a una chica de la serie que no se por qué casi no la usan para los fanfic. Tal vez sea porque aparece muy poquito en la serie, o como en algunos casos, porque no es del agrado de muchas chicas (pero si fuera ese el asunto, no es por nada, pero sinceramente me caen más gordas las Harada, sobretodo Risa y de ellas sí hay fanfic). En fin, no soy muy allegada al yaoi pero tenía ganas de hacer un fic de DNAngel puramente romántico. A ver qué les parece. SUMIMASSEN a las chicas que prefieren a un Dark lindo, hermoso y precioso en versión yaoi.

NOTA: Los personajes y la canción no son de mi propiedad. La historia sí es mía. NADA ES USADO CON FINES DE LUCRO.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**A fuego lento**_

La oscuridad de sus alas y ropajes no era obstáculo para que su impulso conquistador se detuviera. Esa sonrisa maliciosa y esa mirada seductora completaban su cuadro de calavera al que pocas, muy pocas, podían resistirse.

La deliciosa sensación del amor recorriendo sus venas no importaba en la tarea de cortejar. El objetivo de su jueguito era únicamente robarle un beso a cualquier jovencita que se dejara atrapar por las plumas negras que se le desprendían de las alas.

Cuando lograba su cometido, el último regalo que ofrecía era una sonrisa socarrona en los labios que difícilmente podía ser captada por la chica en cuestión porque, generalmente, después del beso quedaba perdida en el edén.

El ángel negro llegaba a la terraza de la habitación de Niwa. La fastidiosa disputa que tenía con el chiquillo pelirrojo después de recibir la recompensa por la dificultosa misión en turno, fuera cumplida o no, era faena de todas las noches. Después de un suspiro de alivio cuando aterrizaba en el balcón, el resplandor de una luz cegadora acompañaba la transformación del "ladrón fantasma".

Luego de volver a ser él, Daisuke se estiraba un poco para posteriormente irse a dormir. Con el cuerpo bien envuelto entre sábanas, el joven Niwa se abandonaba a un profundo sueño, desprendiéndose del mundo, en total quietud...

_**  
**_

La puerta de su habitación rechinó; una pequeña franja de luz proveniente del pasillo le iluminó el rostro; la sombra del invasor se hizo presente.

El dulce gesto de una joven se asomó por la angosta rendija. Con movimientos lentos, terminó de abrir la puerta. Sus labios almandino sonrieron al contemplar la inocencia personificada descansando enfrente suyo. Entró silenciosamente, recargándose detrás de la puerta para cerrarla con sigilo. Descalza y usando un vestido raso ausente de color, se acercó hasta Daisuke.

El brillo de la luna se filtraba por el ventanal, provocando sombras azuladas en aquella habitación.

La muchacha estaba impaciente, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía enloquecido. Con avidez acarició el rostro de Niwa, llamando con susurros a Mousy. Pero debía ser cuidadosa para despertar sólo a quien deseaba... si Daisuke llegaba a enterarse, las consecuencias serían nefastas.

_**A fuego lento tu mirada  
a fuego lento tu, nada  
vamos fraguando esta locura  
con la fuerza de los vientos y el calor de la ternura**_

La forma del "ladrón fantasma" apareció después de unos minutos, la sonrisa de la chica se acrecentó.

-Towa...- susurró el pelivioláceo

-Shhht- la chica acalló el murmullo de Dark

El atrevido ladrón aproximó sus labios a los de Towa, quien evitó el contacto separándose ligeramente.

-Antes de que lo hagas... ¿a cuantas besaste hoy?-

La sonrisa de Dark se borró, un gesto serio poco común en él invadió su rostro. La pregunta le pareció un tanto ofensiva.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-

Towa mantenía el rostro ladeado, evitando a toda costa el empalme visual con las pupilas violetas.

-Porque sé como eres y no quiero que juegues conmigo-

-Pero... haz venido a buscarme, me llamaste y aquí estoy-

La chica volteó hacia Mousy otorgándole una mueca molesta. Verlo allí, sonriendo como un estúpido victorioso, sintiéndolo henchirse de orgullo como cualquier araña que ha atrapado a una catarinita.

Towa analizó la situación: había caído en las redes del famoso Dark Mousy. La única chica que se había podido resistir a sus encantos, desistió y ahora se entregaba a la seducción del de mirada violeta.

Con un movimiento rápido y repentino, se giró dándole la espalda al ángel negro. Estaba dispuesta a irse para sancionarse por ser tan débil.

Pero no había por qué engañarse, ella sabía lo enamorada que estaba del pelivioláceo... el maldito orgullo y el miedo a ser lastimada era lo que la frenaba a cometer locuras como la que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ocurriendo lo impensable, Dark no la detuvo. Estaba seguro de sus modos de seductor. Apostaba su reputación de cleptómano invicto a que Towa se detenía un metro antes de salir de la habitación. No obstante, a Towa le sobraba fuerza de voluntad, así que si la apuesta hubiera sido real, no habría más "Ladrón fantasma".

-Towa...-

-Buenas noches, Dark-san-

La joven salió de la habitación con el mismo cuidado con el que entró, procurando no despertar al joven Niwa.

Dark infló las mejillas de coraje. Esa chiquilla engreída se había atrevido a despreciarlo de la forma más vil. De una manera violenta, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió con furia. Towa debía pagar la osadía que cometió con el ladrón de alas negras.

**_Sigue el camino del cortejo  
a fuego lento, a fuego viejo  
sigo avivando nuestra llama  
con todo lo que te quiero y lo mucho que me amas_**

La alcanzó en el pasillo, apresándola por detrás y tapándole la boca con una mano para que no gritara. Acercó su boca al oído de la chica, besó el contorno de la oreja femenina con exquisito deleite.

-Si te quedas conmigo esta noche- susurró con voz grave y ronca –no volveré a besar a nadie más-

La joven de cabellos azulados se tensó, su respiración se intensificó y las mejillas se colorearon.

-Así que dime, Towa-chan- continuó en tono burlón al notar la reacción -¿te quedas conmigo?-

Poco a poco fue debilitando la opresión a la que la tenía sometida. La tomó de los hombros y la volteó hacia él con rudeza. La joven no lo miró, tenía miedo de caer de nuevo en sus redes. Dark sólo la sujetó de la muñeca y la besó con galantería.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- repitió haciendo una reverencia.

Al no recibir respuesta, el ángel negro atinó a levantarla del suelo. Por más que golpeara y pataleara, el joven pelivioláceo no pretendía bajarla ni dejarla ir. La llevó a la terraza y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Una vez más rió divertido al ver las reacciones de la chica.

-Como no dijiste nada- se burló –concluí que aceptabas mi invitación-

La joven estaba indignada, el que estuviera enamorada de él no significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Towa lo miró con ganas de acecinarlo, la idea fugaz de arrojarlo por el barandal le cruzó en la mente. Pero de inmediato se borró el pensamiento pues recordó que el joven poseía alas con las que podría amortiguar la caída.

No tuvo más opción que mantenerse en total quietud hasta que el capricho de Mousy se disipara, aunque tenía presente que eso podría durar toda la noche.

-No es romántico?- estiró los brazos mostrando la suntuosidad de la noche

-Por favor, no soy de esas chicas que acostumbras-

-¿y tú cómo sabes qué chicas acostumbro?-

La joven se limitó a mirarlo con fastidio, se recargó sobre el pretil y lanzó su vista al mar que se rompía entre las rocas de la costa.

-Me llamaste, no soy el responsable de que estemos juntos, aquí, ahora...- se acercó y se colocó junto a ella

-No sé por qué lo hice-

Dark la tomó suavemente de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Pero ella mantenía los ojos abajo, sin valor de enfrentarlo a la cara.

-Yo tampoco sé por qué aparecí después de tus llamados, pero aquí estamos los dos-

Towa no contuvo las ganas de mirarlo un poco confundida, sabía lo que seguiría... todos sabemos lo que sigue en estos casos. Pero el joven sólo le guiñó un ojo y se echó a reír eufóricamente. Dio media vuelta listo para regresar a dormir, cuando un nuevo llamado lo hizo detener...

-¡DARK!-

-¿si?- volteó con cinismo

-Etto... ¿si...sigue en pie tu propuesta?-

-Uhhmm?-

Towa notó que el pelivioláceo la miraba con atención, por lo que bajó la mirada y se sonrojó con dulce inocencia.

-No volverás a besar a nadie más- susurró la joven –si me quedo esta noche contigo- lo miró a la cara.

Dark advirtió de la ternura y, a la vez, sensualidad que la chica desbordaba. Sonrió con triunfo y se acercó a ella. De un momento a otro, la aproximó a él tomándola de la cintura y se acercó a su rostro. Podía sentir el sube y baja del pecho de la chica, que estaba más que impresionada por el repentino contacto.

El ángel negro allegó su nariz a la de ella, haciendo que chocaran. Sincronizó su respiración con la de Towa intentando relajarla. Una vez logrado su cometido, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que el gesto femenino despedía.

-Es una promesa- murmuró para luego rozar sus labios con los de la chica

_**A fuego lento me haces agua  
contigo tengo el alma enamorada   
me llenas, me vacías, me desarmas  
ay amor cuando me amas**_

Towa no podía reaccionar. De todas las cosas en el mundo lo que más deseaba era un tiempo cerca de Dark Mousy, el ladrón fantasma.

Podía palparlo, era real. No tuvo sujeción, sólo entrega a sus deseos de antaño. Lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cuello, mientras él la seguía sujetando de la cintura.

Aquí existía un conflicto: se había dejado vencer, Dark la había seducido, había logrado su cometido... y ella, ella había sucumbido, se había traicionado a sí misma. Qué avergonzada estaba, pero lo seguía besando...

Poco a poco, el joven de alas negras comenzó a profundizar el beso, conduciendo a la chica hasta el muro de la terraza. Sintió entonces que Towa ya no tenía las manos en su cuello, habían ascendido a su cabello.

Se separó de ella jadeante, la miró sonrojada y dispuesta a lo que fuera. Los malos pensamientos lo hicieron sonreír con satisfacción. Sintió la cálida palma de la joven acariciar su rostro; en un momento casi instantáneo él colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

-D...Dark... Haz, besado así a una chica?-

-Sí- la joven se enfadó ante la respuesta –Pero ninguna me ha besado así-

Towa se turbó, pero al sentir la mejilla de Dark rozando contra la suya se reincorporó. Era un juego de caricias, ambos estaban sintiendo el aroma del otro con dulces fricciones rostro con rostro. Mousy llegó al cabello de Towa, lo inhaló deseoso de descubrirlo. La joven se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

Bajó entonces la boca a la frente de ella. Depositó un beso lleno de calor para posteriormente dar paso a una serie de toques contra la piel fina y tersa de Towa. Bajó por la nariz y luego a la mejilla... por último, en la comisura de los labios carmesí.

Se detuvo un momento justo en ese lugar, gozado de la sensación que la muchacha le proporcionaba al hacer temblar sus labios.

-¿estás nerviosa?-

-Pa...para qué pre...guntas... sa...sabes muy bien l...la respu..esta-

Towa mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando a que el chico continuara.

_**a fuego lento revoltosas  
caricias que parecen mariposas  
se cuelan por debajo de la ropa  
van dejando sentimiento  
amor forjado a fuego lento **_

Mousy la complació y la besó con más pasión recibiendo muy buena respuesta. La tomó de la nuca en un intento imposible de acercarla más, pues ya estaban demasiado próximos. Con otra mano, marcó el contorno de la figura femenina con elegante delirio, de la cintura hacia arriba, pasando una mano abajo de la blusa del vestido.

Towa lanzó un gemidito de arrebato para dar paso a una melodía de suspiros.

La grata sensación de tener a Dark tan cerca era indescriptible, por lo que se dedicó a disfrutarla milésima a milésima...

Como si fuera cera, el chico marcaba su nombre sobre la superficie de Towa con el simple hecho de percibir el contacto con su piel.

No lo detuvo, lo dejó continuar. Incluso le permitió conocer más de cerca su anatomía femenina. Sus manos eran suaves y cuidadosas. Nunca estuvo más segura de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Sabía que si se decidía, Mousy la trataría con la mayor delicadeza posible. Pero por raro que suene, algo los detenía.

La misma actitud del de mirada violeta frenaba cualquier posibilidad de hacer locuras. Por muy seductor que fuera, respetaba por sobretodo a la dulce avecilla que estaba en ese momento a su arrojo.

_**A fuego lento mi cintura  
a fuego lento y comisura  
vamos tramando este alboroto  
con la danza de los mares y el sabor del poco a poco  
**_

Haciendo caso omiso a sus instintos, Dark dejó el masaje que concedía a la muchacha, bajando de nuevo a la cintura y rodeándola una y otra vez con el mismo afecto.

Towa no podía dejar de besarlo. Era algo particularmente imposible. El aliento del pelivioláceo la hipnotizaba y la dejaba derretir. Mantuvo sus manos adheridas a los hombros del muchacho, sin separarse un milímetro, desando de él más y más.

Dark se separó, Towa suspiró aliviada por recibir al fin oxígeno. Después, se dedicaron unos segundos para contemplarse. El silencio reinó, el intercambio de miradas se intensificó y los sonrojos se avivaron.

La sonrisa que el ángel negro dedicaba irradiaba sinceridad y pasión; sin embargo, de un momento a otro se borró para dar paso a una mirada hosca.

-¿por qué me llamaste?-

La chica acarició su mejilla y río un poco cohibida.

-Porque no sabía que vendrías-

Se acercaba nuevamente para unirse a él, pero Dark se separó.

-¿Querías sentir un beso mío? ¿eso era todo lo que querías?-

Towa lo miró incrédula a lo que escuchaba... ¿pero qué clase de mujer creía que era?. Estaba ofendida ¿acaso esas explícitas pruebas de amor no le eran suficientes para comprobar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él?. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser trofeo de chicas superfluas que la noche pasional que estaba viviendo le parecía rutinaria.

-Claro que no! Sólo quería estar contigo... decirte lo que siento-

Mousy se exaltó. Sabía lo que ella sentía por él, pero jamás la creyó capaz de confesarlo.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó desvergonzadamente

_**Sigo el camino del cortejo  
a fuego lento a fuego añejo   
sigo avivando nuestra llama  
tantos dias como sueños   
tantos sueños que marcabas**_

La chica hundió su rostro el cuello del pelivioláceo y depositó inocentes toquecitos hasta llegar a la boca del chico. Consideraba que eso sería suficiente para contestar su pregunta. Entendiendo el mensaje, Dark la abrazó con fuerza. Sonrió. Towa no era como las demás. Los irresistibles labios enardecidos lo llamaban de nuevo, pedían a gritos ser uno con los suyos, así que correspondió el beso.

Está vez, Towa llevaba el control de la situación. Para el ángel negro era una experiencia nueva, pero le agradó la idea, se dejó guiar.

Sintió de pronto algo húmedo dentro de su boca. Se sorprendió sobremanera, pero gustoso aceptó la invitación a tan divertido juego.

La ternura tomaba fuerza convirtiéndose momento a momento en una tormenta de pasión. Ambos entes se estaban fusionando sin haberlo planeado.

_**a fuego lento me haces agua  
contigo tengo el alma enamorada  
me llenas, me vacias, me desarmas  
ay amor cuando me amas  
a fuego lento revoltosas  
caricias que parecen mariposas  
se cuelan por debajo de la ropa  
metamos sentimiento  
amor forjado a fuego lento**_

Nuevamente las manos juguetonas hacían de las suyas bajo la blusa de la chica, no obstante, fueron detenidas para dar paso a un intercambio de papeles. Towa se había apoderado de la espalda desnuda del ladrón fantasma.

Tembló al sentir las manos femeninas, tibias y suaves, sobre su envés. Cada vez se sentía más sorprendido... ¿era posible el hecho de que poseía la capacidad de despertar tales pasiones en una chica como Towa? La respuesta estaba siendo captada gradualmente con cada acción de la joven.

A pesar de todo aquello, Dark no quería corromperla, no aún. Poco a poco deshizo el dulce beso que lo mantenía unido a la joven. Ella se resistía a dejarlo, pero dimitió... igual que como había dimitido a besarlo, con el mismo dolor abandonó la estremecedora actividad.

-Es suficiente, ya lo ha comprendido- susurró finalmente rozando de nuevo su mejilla contra la de ella

-Y... ¿qué opinas?-

Después de un breve silencio, el joven respondió la pregunta

-Lo lamento, Towa... pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa-

La chica se sorprendió por la respuesta... había formalizado aquél contrato antes de cumplir su parte. Se separó abruptamente, expresándole con los ojos los sentimientos encontrados que la estaban embargando.

Por un lado, estaba feliz, plena por recibir tan buena respuesta al principio... pero la desilusión y el engaño la hacían desear retroceder el tiempo para que no fuera tan dolorosa su situación de desamor.

-Yo... yo no puedo cumplir... todavía no-

La chica bajó la mirada, dejando pasar un momento de silencio.

-Por qué...-

-Towa, yo...-

-¡NO!-

Towa no contuvo las ganas de bofetearlo.

-¡Lo prometiste! ¡Sería yo la única! ¡Me lo aseguraste!-

Furiosa, la jovencita regresó a su habitación, a reprocharle al silencio las desilusiones que la acababan de agobiar.

Los lamentables sollozos fueron escuchados por el culpable, que seguía en la terraza. El viento meció su cabello enmarañado, lanzando al infinito el aroma que Towa le había impregnado en la ropa.

Después de cavilarlo por un momento, Dark se dirigió al cuarto de la chica. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta. Ya estaba dormida, sonrió con indulgencia acerándose a ella. La contempló en silencio, notando los pequeños surcos que las lágrimas habían marcado en sus mejillas. Se inclinó para estar a su altura y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-Discúlpame, cariño... no es que no quiera cumplir mi promesa- se enderezó para salir de la habitación –Es sólo que las cosas en ocasiones saben mejor a fuego lento- dijo antes de salir, sonriéndole por última vez esa noche.

FIN

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pues sí, tal vez fui demasiado cruel con Towa y exagerada con la personalidad de Dark, pero esa es la impresión que me dan ambos xD

En fin, no les quito más el tiempo. Sólo si tienen algo que comentar o criticar, pues ya saben. Cualquier cosa la aceptaré con gusto n.n

Hasta la próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan


End file.
